Bloom, Wilt
by Tetrastitide
Summary: After a long journey, Aerith finds answers from an unwelcome presence.


"_Every individual has a place to fill in the world,_

_and is important, in some respect, whether he chooses to be so or not."_

_--Nathaniel Hawthorne_

The air was cold and eerily still, very much like the terrible sorrow that held Aerith's heart in its vice grip. She had given up on asking questions, but still the most simple of them all insisted on the fringe of her mind. _Why?_

Her long, solitary journey had finally come to a head. It'd been several weeks, now. She had been traveling on foot after all, and surely with access to alternative means, her former companions would discover her intentions and venture here to stop her. She did not doubt their strength and wit, and she knew in her heart that they would come here, soon, and try to stop her. And in her sorrowful state, she found herself quietly praying that they would not come until after her sacrifice had been made; she did not wish this sight to befall those who had been her beloved friends… and, in some cases, perhaps more.

But now, such things did not matter anymore. It had been foolish for her to think that she would have had a chance at a normal life. Perhaps if the abomination, the so-called company, that despicable corporation had never existed, maybe then things would have been different. The planet would not have been in its current and quite dreadful state, and the weight on her shoulders might never have come to be. However, all things happen with reason, and it was with great courage that Aerith, the last of her ancient Cetran heritage, the flower girl from the slums, the former lover of one handsome soldier and fleeting interest of yet another, started on the one-way path into the Forgotten City.

Thoughts swam through her mind. It was destiny, and she had come to accept it in the past weeks, but that did not still the fear that lay in her heart. Would it hurt? What would death feel like? Would she see her beloved mother again? Would she finally meet her mysterious father? And what of Elmyra, who would care for her afterwards? Would she once again be reunited with that raven-haired lover from her teenage years, the man who had shown her a first taste at heart-fluttering romance, the love to whom she had offered up so much; her first kiss, her pure and naïve heart, and her maidenhood?

Above all else, would this work? Would she be able to muster the strength to conjure up Holy? Would it all be enough to undo the terrible wrath that … He, had intended to bring upon the world?

Aerith stopped in front of a large and downtrodden structure, not realizing that her steps had hastened in her deep thought. _This is really it._

"You have really come."

Startled, Aerith spun around to meet the gaze of… Him. The devil, the demon, He who had been eluding her companions for months, and who now, she had sought to stop. He was before her, and a chill ran up her spine. _I can't die yet, I can't let him do it yet, not yet…_ Her mind raced in panic, but He dismissed her visible alarm with a flippant wave of his wrist.

"I've no interest in snuffing you out yet, woman. I rather like this game you intend to play with me."

"Game. You… you think this is all a game?" She was angry now. Panic fled and was replaced with seething, unbridled fury. And He only snickered.

"Angry, are we? What do you intend to do, hm?" He stepped closer, stopping with His face only inches from hers, his eerily chill breath brushing over her cheekbones and eliciting a gasp from those rosy lips. "You know as well as I that you are no match for my blade. Whether or not you choose to admit it, _Aerith,_ you are at my…" he chuckled softly, brushing his knuckles against the side of her face. "…mercy."

His gaze was cold, his touch was wretched. Aerith could only whimper, bringing another heartless laugh from the white-haired beast towering over her. "Why… Sephiroth, why do you do this? Don't I … don't I at least deserve an answer?"

He was silent again, bringing his hand down to cup her chin, his gaze still locked with hers. She repeated herself, "For all I've lost, for all I'm about to lose… I'm entitled to a reason…"

"I wish to avenge my ancestors…" He tilted her face to his, "And yours. Look around, Aerith. Humans, they have destroyed all that they touch. Humans founded Shinra…" He was leaning closer. "Humans created Mako reactors…" Still closer. "Humans like Hojo, responsible for so much pain. Do you not agree, little flower?" They were nose to nose. Aerith felt a single tear roll down her cheekbone.

"You're wrong…"

"Humans have hunted you also, have they not? Humans are responsible for your pain. Why do you sacrifice for them?" She couldn't break his gaze. He didn't blink. Another tear. "What of your beloved soldier, he used to go on and on about you… quite sickening, really, but after finally meeting you I can see what drew him to you…"

"Stop… please…"

"Do you know what became of him, sweet Aerith? For all that he gave to the shameful dogs of Shinra, how do you suppose he was repaid?"

"Don't… no more, I don't want to know…"

"You asked for answers, little flower…." Sephiroth leaned past her tear-stained cheek to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against her skin, "He was offered as a sacrifice to the same wretched scientist who hunted you so vigorously. He was put in a tube like a rat, his body offered up in the name of what they wished to call science."

"No more… Sephiroth, no more…"

One arm gripped her waist, strong but gentle. His breath was so cold and so disturbing against her ear, but she couldn't move. A part of her wanted to know more, but still she pleaded. He went on.

"Oh, but the sins do not end there, little flower. Your beloved broke free of his shackles, and he trodded down a broken path back to that despicable floating city. But he didn't make it all the way there. What do you suppose stopped him, little flower?"

"…" She was on the verge of sobbing. How she wished she could run, faint, do anything to block this out of her mind…

Sephiroth chuckled, a terrible low sound from deep in his throat, his face once again moving to meet hers, eyes locking once more. "Humans chased him down like an animal and tore him to pieces."

Her eyes got wide, and she was shaking. Those disgusting hands, both of them came to rest at the small of her back, that terrible gaze piercing her very soul. "Do you still wish to defend them, little flower? Do you still believe that this planet is so worth saving, that humanity deserves to live on for the chance to destroy more in its path?"

She closed her eyes.

He went on. "It is not too late, sweet flower. You are at a fork in your path. Should you choose to continue into that empty hall and pray your fruitless prayer, I will have no choice but to kill you. My sword will drink your blood and your life will end at my hands." His lips brushed at her forehead, a chilling and unsettling sensation that Aerith only wished she would ignore. She felt sick inside.

"But, flower, you can choose the alternative. Be mine, come with me, avenge your terrible losses, and together we can erase all on this planet and begin life anew, just as our ancestors did." One hand trailed from her chin to her collarbone, "This planet shall become no more than an empty shell; a ship on which we will sail the galaxies and find a new place to call home, where we can cultivate and reinstate our sacred heritage…" Fingers traced along the swell of her breast. The tears were falling freely, now. "The choice is yours, Aerith. Do what you wish, but should you continue on your useless path to protect the selfish and destructive force of humanity, then I shall take your life."

Much to Aerith's relief, he released her. Resisting the urge to vomit, she managed to squeeze out a few words, her voice hoarse and strained from her suppressed sobs, "You cannot change my mind, Sephiroth."

Seemingly ignoring her, he continued, "However, should you consider the enlightened path, and decide to join my conquest, I shall be awaiting you, sweet flower." And with that, he leapt into the air, without a trace.

Aerith's knees hit the ground and she wept.

* * *

_I know that humanity has sinned, and has desecrated the planet's soil like selfish children. I am not ignorant to this._

_However, life is sacred. All life is sacred. If you choose to snuff out life completely, then you are no better than that which you speak so terribly of. _

_A true Cetra knows this. That is why my path is set. No matter the pain that I have suffered, no matter the sins they have committed, I will still forgive. And I will still do all I can to save life on this planet. It is my duty and it is my desire._

_Perhaps someday you will understand, Sephiroth. Maybe before it is too late._

_But I will continue down my path, not because it is destiny, but because I have chosen to protect life, all life, in its blessed sanctity._

_And, Sephiroth, I forgive you too._

A shadowed figure growled, and from a distant rooftop, a crumpled slip of paper fell from its grip to dissolve in a still lake below it.

* * *

It happened very quick.

My hopes for my companions to not come here went unanswered. It was heartbreaking, to look into Cloud's eyes and see the terror flow into them the moment that blade pierced my skin. I heard Tifa yell, and the faint sounds of them clamoring and rushing to my side before I fell into arms I could barely feel. Blood so warm and so sticky, and I cannot move my legs. I can't open my eyes. Breathing's become a horrible task and I could only manage to squeeze out one or two more…

It hurt. It really did. But that pain dwarfed in comparison to the ache I felt when I heard the pained sobs of my friends echo through the chamber. Cloud, you reminded me so much of him…and I'm sorry that you had to see this.

Thank you for catching me, after kneeling on that floor I had concluded that it would have been quite uncomfortable to fall across it face-first, and I am grateful that I took my last breath in the arms of a good friend.

One day, Cloud, you will be able to find the truth. But until then, please, ensure that my final sacrifice is not without purpose. I have faith in you.

I wish that you could read my thoughts.

_Come home…_

It's so dark now.

But I can hear you.

A voice from my past, but my heart recognizes you.

I can feel the arms embracing my body, and I can open my eyes now. And you are there, you are here with me, and the blood is gone and your hairstyle is just as dark and wild as ever… and your touch is so, so welcome, unlike His, unlike that terrible feeling I felt with Him… you're washing it all away, now…

_Brave little flower, my precious lily… _

I will forgive them all, even Sephiroth.

'Will you watch over them with me?'

_Of course. I've waited so long for the chance to be with you, after all, so I don't plan on leaving for a long time._

'How long would that be?'

_At least an eternity. _Your grin hasn't changed.

How could anyone ever believe that life was not worth saving? Sephiroth, I will continue to pray for your soul, and perhaps one day you will finally be free of your madness.

And my friends, my companions, my mismatched family, I will always remain beside you. I will lend you my strength, and I have faith that you will succeed.


End file.
